The Coveter
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: A remix of twilight, with a different plot, but almost the same results. Bella has always lived in Forks, though not with both parents, or course. She is part of her elite group of friends with Lauren and Jessica, but is the most humble. Then Edward comes
1. Chapter 1

**The Coveter**

**1**

The cell phone vibrated noiselessly in my back pocket during seventh hour art class. "Movement is the repetition and the rhythm in a piece of artwork. Can anyone tell me what type of movement this abstract painting has?" The art professor droned on in her melodramatic tone of voice while I cowered behind my end of the immense metal table with the cement top. The glare of the cell phone light was positioned just so in the back of the classroom that it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone near or far from me.

"_Bella. I just got a txt from Lauren. New boy!"_ Jessica's cell phone signature donned the bottom of the screen: So Hot 911: the same as her instant messaging username. I can't say Jessica is original; she's more of a Lauren duplicate, and Lauren was superficial within herself. Most times I ask myself why we are even friends- considered the inseparable threesome in Forks- when I dislike them the majority of the time. Angela Weber, tall, skinny, plain, and conservative, was more my type, though not quite, due to her proud demeanor and all-the-time physiological advice. Perhaps it's because I knew those two girls since the diaper years that we became the elite group we are today.

Lauren was vain and self centered with the largest closet in this small town. She barricaded her room with _Cosmo Girl, Teen Vogue, Seventeen_, and many other fashion magazines. Jessica started out as a shy and insecure girl, gradually adapting to Lauren's life style. I myself found delight in art and literature. Truth be told, I am a smart girl. My music collection was mainly classical symphonies and solos, and alternative rock bands that wrote about freedom of expression and important things. I wasn't into the angst-y 'emo' music or rap and R&B- like Lauren. Suggestive music peeved me. I took a creative writing class and a Studio and Art course with the flighty Mrs. Stevens.

One could consider my small features and slightly larger brown eyes to be handsome, but they weren't gorgeous. To me, no one in Forks High was a real beauty, we were all pale teens in soaked sweaters from the ever rainy forecast. My own wardrobe consisted of skinny jeans, to the occasional low pocketed hip huggers, converse sneakers, and tee shirts paired with zip up hoodies. Waterproof mascara was a basic for me and chap-stick. I loved high pony tails and side parted bangs for my wavy dark colored hair: dark brown with pretty little red undertones. Lauren had once tried to cut my hair into the short bob she wore in her own blonde color, however I refused. Sure, sure, it looked pretty on her, but my heart shaped face was better framed than over exposed. I'd have to wonder if she ever really read the style guides in those magazines at all.

Quickly pressing the buttons on my phone I typed back: _"Tell Lauren and meet my in the girl's Lav. Asap!"_ Hey, I had my gossip girl moments, too. It's not often that our little plot in Washington even got any new residents.

Stuffing the small silver flip phone into my back pocket, again, I raised my other hand and asked the teacher for a bathroom pass. Mrs. S handed me a signed sticky note and I dashed off to meet my friends.

"Isabella Marie! What took you so long! I've got loads to tell you!" Lauren exclaimed, dragging me by the light blue colored 'Save the Pandas' tee towards the wall mirrors. While Jess and her poked and prodded at their lip gloss and hair pins, Lauren managed to find time to scold me. "Bella, I told you that shirt's hideous. At least it's form fitting, but really, pandas? How about a designer label and some hoop earrings? What is so hard about that?"

I had to go for a sore spot. I really hated when she tried forcing her risqué clothes at me. "Really? Tyler seemed to like it during trig today."

She bit her slightly pouting lip and sneered, gathering her composure. It was no secret to me who her crush was since the sixth grade, and it's always been.

"So? Tyler's just a prick anyways. He was probably staring at the results of your push up bra! Now that you can actually see them."

"Touché, Lor." I mentally rolled my eyes. She was practically a hypocrite. I've caught her stuffing her bra from the school's napkin dispensers at the end of lunch! "So, about the new guy…"

"Oh yeah, about that. He's mine."

"No fair, Lor!" Jessica complained. Wow, she never argued with Lauren. This new boy must be something spectacular. "I saw him first." And so went my proud moment. Way to ruin a good fight, Jessica.

"What's so special about him?" I asked which received me two flabbergasted looks.

"You haven seen him yet?" Jessica shrieked. "He's is s-e-x-y!-." Interrupted by Lauren who said at an equal volume, "Gorgeous, stunning, smart, and cool. Seriously, how do the other guys compare?" "Yellow eyes, reddish hair, killer looks…" "I just melted when I heard his voice." "Smells so good!" "Looks like a model…"

"Alright, alright!" I shouted, holding up my hands for defense. "I get his. He's very attractive, smart, and is an all around package deal. Sheesh!" Both girls sighed in unison and returned to picking at themselves in the mirror. Both were still glaring at each other with sidelong glances, probably over the poor guy's custody. From my own knowledge, pretty and intelligent boys can't be caught that easily. These girls need an intervention.

"Maybe you guys should hold off on the boy friend thing until he sees something he likes. Meaning one of you. That should be fair right?" Lauren's mouth opened and closed like a fish being shocked at being denied.

"Deal!" Jessica squealed instantly. She obviously though she was the better eye-catcher. Lauren's pride caught up to her and she agreed to the same terms. Both wanted to show up the other. I guess that's how I would be with someone too if we were too much alike. We'd want to see who is the better version. I made a mental note to avoid the new student and hurried on to my next class just as the bell rang. _Lunch_, thank the lord Angela would be there. I think I might need some therapy.

**I'm mixing up Twilight Characters and changing the plot of the story. I'm sorry if you're following my other stories. But I always have new ideas, and can always use a few more, and need to write them out to keep the motivation going. Thanks to all my other story reviewers, I won't mind if you want to make a few more marks here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Coveter**

**2**

**Edward**

At first, when the perfume of her caught in my nose I'd wondered what Alice had meant leaving me at risk like this. Since we had left the house to go to school she would have foreseen something. But at that one moment it all clicked together: her shirt just barely kissing my sweater… it was electrifying.

I spotted _her_ on the way to Emmett's locker, where we promised to rendezvous before heading to the lunch room together. Her scent and my bloodlust combined stirred something within the pit of my stomach much greater than the adrenaline-pumping-like feeling before the hunt. While the venom pooled in my mouth a plan formed; I would walk in a lithe stride in her direction until we brushed shoulders, then, wrapping my arm around her waist, I would disappear with her into the brush of trees before anyone would know any better. If this is what Alice said would be the "big surprise" I am in _big_ trouble. Massive trouble! Awaiting disappointment! Disapproval… letdown … and death.

Just a calculated two steps more and… a shock running through my system at the slight touch. I heard the girl stifle a gasp, and I vanished behind the corner of the nearest building before she could spot me.

"Edward" a voice exclaimed loudly from behind me. Getting no response they tackled me, met with no resistance- just a look of disbelief- we crashed to the ground. "Edward?"

"Alice," I groaned, shutting my eyes and inhaling in the sweet scent that still permeated the air, before she was too far away. "Who…?"

"Isabella Swan. Isn't she just perfect?"

I spit out the bitter sweet venom and growled. Vampires don't deal with humans, no matter how perfect or sweet smelling they are. It's just not heard of. In fact, it's practically forbidden. Taboo. Yet, there was something about Miss Swan…

The word just barely passed my cool lips: "Yes."

xzszszszszszx

**Bella**

I gasped as a chill rolled down my spine. "Girls, did you feel that?"

Lauren snorted, "No." Jessica just shook her head. What was wrong with these two?- Besides an overwhelming amount if estrogen and vanity. I'd clearly felt it, whatever _it_ was. Maybe it was just static. Well, at least that's all I have to go by.

The small sized lunch room was filled to the brim with the entire high school student population in all of Forks, Washington and a few others from closer to the La Push reservation. They were called the limbos, living neither here nor there. Instead of joining all these other groups of people that would have welcomed a popular senior like me- not to sound conceited- I followed my friends to our usual table. However, some people had no appreciation for the word 'usual'.

"Oh my god, the Cullens!" Lauren whispered hissed to me and Jess. Sure enough, five striking teens, some looking more like grown men and women than kids, sat posing like models in our seats. The one with a shock of auburn hair I instantly recognized as the infamous Edward.

A short pixie-like girl bounced up from her seat to my side. I was surprised. With Lauren in the front center and the greater reputation most went to her- not me- if they were looking for attention.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan. I've heard so much about you from the other students." I blushed fiercely at her flattery much Lauren glared at me in fury.

"Please, it's just Bella."

My friend, not accustomed to being put out, raised her voice. "And I'm Lauren Mallory, _the _Lauren Mallory. Surely you've heard of me. I have many friends, here. You'd do best to be tight with me."

Alice completely ignored her and shook out the spikes in her short inky black hair. "I didn't know if this was anyone's table, but I'm so glad to finally meet you. Can I introduce you to the rest of the family?" I glance at the four still seated. The other female's expression was lethal and the burly boy next to her had his face stretched into a grin. If he wasn't so muscular his boyish face might seem more approachable. A tall willowy man followed with dusty blonde hair. When he waved 'hello' I traced a faint southern accent. And Edward… how else could I describe him. Those two were right. He is perfection. I hope he's as smart as they led me to believe, though. Another brawn over brains jock would only be a drag.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not going through the 'good boyfriend material checklist'. After I made a few quick observations I would make it clear I was happily single, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. If I got tangled up with any boy on Lor or Jess's _hit_list it would only cause problems. _Only shoot your own quarry_.

"Is there room for two of my friends?" I asked. The agitation on Lor's face is unmistakable now and Jessica eyed the Cullens with so much curiosity it was impossible to not pity her.

Alice smile still lit up her face as she replied without any regrets, "No sorry. I'm afraid we have one seat left." Somewhere inside me the relief turned on and after that it morphed into guilt. I should be ashamed to be ditching my friends like this… but I'm not.

"Do you guys mind?"

Jessica shook her head, dejected. Even though Lauren's demeanor screamed 'No!' she coolly said, "Yeah, sure. Have fun, Isabella. I'll see you in gym." She turned on her heal and dragged her lackey behind her to where Mike Newton sat with his guy friends. I would never here the end of this now that she resorted to sitting with them.

My thoughts changed from my angry friends to the new students I approached with the one sister. Edward was quite the gentleman, standing up and pulling out my chair for me to sit down. Who said chivalry was dead? Wasn't that Nelly Furtado? Pft. I never liked her music that much, anyways.

They introduced themselves to me: Emmett the strong man, Rosalie the blonde beauty, and Jasper the tall one. "We're all adopted, of course, by our parents Dr. Cullen and Esme Cullen. The only two related are Jasper and Rosalie- they're twins. Emmett and Rose are the oldest and would have graduated if they… Emmett… didn't cause our last school's gym locker room to explode… cherry bombs… so they're stuck with us for another year." Alice explained. "I just have to say we're adopted because we tend to get odd looks when I add that we're all together. Emmett and Rosalie are planning their wedding come summer, Jasper and I are dating, and well Edward… he's looking right now."

"I am not, Alice. I am content all by myself." Edward grumped in his chair, crossing his arms over his torso and leaning back from the table.

"That makes two of us," I sighed. "I've never met anyone around here really… well… ah… well, you know. I haven't found someone I liked. And quite frankly, I don't think I will."

All the others, including Edward, looked at me in surprise. Rosalie was the first to speak: "Did someone break your heart?"

Now I was shocked. "No, no! Nothing like that! I just like being single."

The handsome red head perked up. "That's a relief. I thought you were different than those other two you walked in with."

"Lauren and Jessica? Definitely. I grew up with them though, and we've always been close." My voice was slightly shaken while I talked to these strangers that were so interested in me.

"Tell us about you, Bella," Alice squealed happily. And for the rest of lunch I let these newcomers come closer to the inner Bella than any other has been before. These five gave me hope that something, someone, new was out there and waiting for me. And I wouldn't be trapped in this small town forever. This feeling, I am sure, is _not_ human.

**I'll get around to write more. I haven't much to say, but thank you, thank you, thank you. I am loving this story like the others. I have another chapter idea for 'How the Dead Lived' and the next chapter is almost done for 'The Visable Dawn'. I appreciate all my readers and their great comments! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**The Coveter**

**3**

**Lauren**

_Ah, Mike_. He's such a flirt, too bad he's not that good looking… unlike Tyler. He's _hot_! And if he wasn't all over Bella Swan I'd have snagged him already. Ugh, Bella! I can't believe people thought she is prettier than me, when, _clearly_, I am the attractive one in the trio. Swan is such a simpleton and she dresses without any sense of style either. I am envious of her legs though; mine are too stout, not that she can put hers to good use- tripping everywhere and such. If there's anything appealing about her klutziness it's that the boys think she's ditzy and easy. Surprise, surprise, that prude hasn't had a date since we started our senior year. Idiot: now is the time to shine!

But if anyone was my friend, it was Isabella. Jessica is brain dead and would do anything to get in my good opinion. And seeing as though Bella isn't interested in anyone at the moment, she's my safest bet in getting through to Edward. By now, the whole student body should know that I've labeled him as my prey; that Cullen boy should be honored. For some odd reason they took an interest in Bella, instead, stupid, plain-jane Bella. Without a doubt she would be chattering about me and what a great person I am, a tribute to my generosity for making her popular. Who doesn't love Lauren Mallory? We'll need a conference in the back of the ladies' locker room before gym starts.

I found her walking amidst the group of new students laughing and smiling, just a few feet in front of me while we walked in a mass out of the cafeteria. If Eric Yorkie could suck in his gut a little more and comb that bed head I would be able to see more than the tops of their heads.

"Oh, Bells," The built one shook with laughter. "That is too funny. I never knew a police chief could get a DWI!"

xzszszszszszszszx

**Bella**

"Yeah, well it was new year's eve." I liked Emmett, in the brotherly sense. He just seemed like the older sibling type, someone I could poke fun at and receive the same good natured humor in return. Alice came off as the energetic type, not athletic like her older brother, though. She and her sister told me of countless times they had gone shopping for days straight! At that point I had casually reminded them that the phrase 'shop till you drop' didn't count unless they actually dropped. Besides shopping, Rosalie also had killer fashion sense. Rosalie could count off all the designer labels in her closet- and, trust me that was _a lot_! With Jasper I felt more akin; we both loved books and art, commenting on our favorite pieces in the national museum, but the subject of books immediately dropped from categories other than the classics. Jasper Cullen was possibly a more avid reader than I am. He read mostly about warfare and government, clearly defining his interests. At least we had Jane Austen under our belts, but even with that, he was hesitant to seem too interested or get too close. Alice's encouraging smiles were the only things that gave him the bravery he needed.

However, when it came to music Edward was my man. He admitted to owning many of the CD's to bands I'd mentioned over the course of our lunch. I learned that he was a master pianist. Edward wrote his own compositions and the others egged him on to play for me when we got the chance. I'm sure he and I both felt the conspiracy growing within his siblings. Whatever the case, I talked more with the one brother than any of the others. He and I were most alike: stubborn being one of our qualities. We'd gotten into an argument over my hamburger: I'd never have thought Edward was a vegan; but he protested that killing animals for their meat was disgusting. I scoffed, arguing back that they hunted animals, what was the difference? It's still animal killing, and in his case, wasting. 'Protein, Edward. It's the food chain of life.' Oddly, all the Cullens were in an uproar about our little spat. It wasn't event that funny!

Now I found myself walking beside Edward in an easy manner to the Biology class we shared next. Lauren was trying to get my attention from behind another group of students, and I purposely ignored her, not feeling any guilt this time while I was talking with Edward. It was so easy to get caught up in our own tense little bubble

**Edward**

"So, Edward? I really would like to see you play." Bella's voice drew me out of my thoughts that were actually revolving around the same subject: picturing her next to me on the piano bench as I played for her the song I had been composing in my head since our little collision between classes. When these thoughts came I'd felt so stupid for what I'd said earlier, "wasn't looking." What did I mean I wasn't looking? I was looking right at her! Not in the 'looking' sense Alice was applying, but maybe if she thought I wasn't looking that I wasn't that sociable and probably too reclusive to be a friend with. The conversation she was trying to have with me was evidence against that, yet I still had my doubts.

"Um… er, play what, exactly?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Uncannily, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously; I was usually so composed. Of course I knew she meant _play the piano_, but just being near her made me tongue tied. She would think me stupid now, unfortunately. I was so sure of this fact.

"The… _piano_? You don't happen to play any other instruments, do you?" Her patience astounded me. Something else to be enthralling about her.

"Not that I know of. Maybe you should come over some time, then. I wrote a new piece just recently that you might like." _I think_. How was I supposed to know she would like the song?

Ah. Yes. Another thing. I can't read her mind. It baffled me. Of all people… and the rest of the population isn't immune to my power… why her? Curiosity burned furiously from within me to know what she thought of me. Not like I should care, I corrected myself. She's just human after all. But a special human, none the less. Alice had never ventured out of her way, or made an effort, to know one, but now that she had a change had immediately shaken through my coven. Carlisle and Esme would soon find out when we came home. They would overhear Alice calling Bella about shopping plans this weekend- which she was thinking about over and over in her head- and be just as surprised, if not concerned.

"That sounds great, I- Ah!" She screamed, cutting off the sentence. "Damn it all, Mike. Don't poke my side. That hurt!" A blonde boy appeared at her side with a victorious smile.

_Who's that guy? Is he one of the new kids… probably… I should tell him to stay away from Bella. She's off limits. I've been planning on asking her out for the past month or so. No new boy is going to mess that up. Stupid, jerk. Thinking he can come in here and steal my girl…_

Mike's thoughts bombarded me en masse and were thankfully pushed aside with little effort. I didn't need distractions. The smell of her blood still called to me, just as forcefully, but now there was an equal force pulling back; a force that shouted "don't hurt her, you creep! Step away from Isabella! How dare you lay a hand on her? She deserves much better than you. If you ever think of her that way again…!" It was so irrational but, somehow, it was saving her life. I didn't know how strong that part of me was, and I didn't want to take the chance to find out just in case.

I was torn in two, but seeming unreasonable. The former: Even though I had tried to kill her this morning, I felt the overwhelming need to protect her. I wanted to stand closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist while her head rested on my chest. Instead of running away from view I wanted everyone to see her with me and know that she was mind and no one else would eve be able to have her. I want, so much so I _need_ to touch her, gaze into the wide brown eyes on her face, take in every inch of her. Bella, Bella, _my_ Bella.

The latter: Still the urge to keep Bella safe dominated. However, it is was different plan entirely. I needed to stay away from her, keep her away from me; I could hurt her. Never intentionally, but who knows when I'll slip? I can't cause her any pain, it would be the death of me. Bella deserves to be a human and live a plentiful life- school, college, her own house, maybe a cat,… a husband? No, who would Bella choose? She was too good for all the men in the world. She's an angel and deserves no less. That clearly counts me out, not that I was even thinking of joining that list… No! I couldn't! Never!

And… yet… I want to tell her everything, let her in as close as I could and melt into her. I wanted her to want me and no one else. But I suppose this is the way everyone feels about something they cant have.

_Or couldn't have. _Alice's thoughts came to me from afar. Eerie, really. With her future seeing abilities it's almost like she's the mind reader, and a better one at that. She can probably see what Bella has up her sleeve, while I wallowed in pity for not being able to.

_Don't leave, Edward. Stay. She'll need you._

**Third Chapter! Edward's becoming more masochistic by the minute. Poor guy. Oh, the sun'll come out, tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow… the sun will shine! Haha, I hate Annie. I'm not sure if tomorrow is the actual date for the next chapter, seeing as though it's not written yet… but I love the weekends, so, I'll try to share the love. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**The Coveter**

**4**

**Bella**

"Rachael!" I squealed aloud to no one as I pulled into the driveway in my large red pickup. When I saw the familiar Volkswagen Rabbit in the driveway- the same car that Jacob, Rachael's bother, had been tinkering with for some years, I knew I was expecting a visit from the Blacks. Most importantly, Rachael would be with them; a good friend since Charlie met them on a fishing trip down to the La Push reservation when I was six. Our friendship was especially strained right now because of Rachael being a freshman at the University of Washington this year.

I ejected myself from the cab and bounded up the porch steps and into the door, shouting, "Dad! I'm home!" 'You've got some s'plainin' to do' I mentally added. How _I Love Lucy_ of me. Why are the Blacks here? Not that I mind, no not at all, but of all the times they come here it's usually on the pretense of bad news in La Push, unless we visit them and it's purely sociable.

"In the kitchen, Bells!"

They all sat there at the kitchen table, brooding with steaming mugs in their hands, when I entered.

"Bella," Jacob smiled warmly, and then taking a sip from his mug looked down at the table. Meanwhile, his sister jumped from her chair to engulf me in a hug.

"Long time, no see. It's great to be home!" She said with a smile.

Pulling myself a step back we faced each other. "You'll have to show me some of your recent paintings. Are the art courses at the college any good?"

"Dad?" Rachael pleaded. Billy gave a short nod and I towed her by the elbow into the living room across the hall. Once we sat down she began, "I'm working on a large canvas with my acrylics. I'm painting Emily Young's house with Sam Uley; do you remember going there on the reservation with me?"

"The little yellow Tudor? Yeah. She is an excellent cook."

"Mhm…" A pause. Rachael was way too perceptive for her own good. "That's not why you brought me in here, is it?"

"No, of course not." She sighed. "Come on, Rachie! They never tell me anything whenever they visit, and I know it's something big if Charlie had to make up some coffee. Heaven forbid it should be edible." My face contorted into a grimace just thinking about my father's cooking.

She rolled her eyes. "It's my dad and those old Quillette legends- whatever they are. He's got some prejudice about that Cullen family who just moved to the area. The chief almost had an aneurysm back there, says he can't believe the good doctor's family… blah, blah. Did you know the Mr. Cullen is a doctor? He works down at the Fork's hospital, a surgeon I think."

"I know. I actually met the kids today at school. Apparently their all adopted, but they're all together. And they're so… well, good looking! You should have seen the looks on some of the girls when Edward walked with me to Biology. You might've thought they were struck by lightening."

"Ooh, tell me about Edward!" She giggled.

I should've known that she would draw conclusions, but I couldn't help the blush that was creeping up into my cheeks. "He's nice, handsome. Quiet. I could see us as being friends. He's not really my type though."

She buzzed her lips, exhaling. "No one is ever your type! What about prom? You're going, you have to! And you can't go without a date. What about Mike Newton? He's been following you around all these years, maybe…?"

"Yeah, and he's getting kind of creepy… and stalker-ish." We stared each other down until I burst out laughing and she followed suit. "Okay…" I gasped. "Alright, enough about prom. What has your dad got against the Cullens?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He thinks their vampires or something?"

A fresh round of laughter erupted in the room. "Vampires? Your dad… what? Oh, this has to be… oh!" We laughed on and off, when one of us paused to collect ourselves the other would too and then with another glace we would start giggling again. Both of us were out of breath when Billy called out gruffly, "Rachael, time to go!"

"Bye, Bells," Rachael said, giving me one last hug. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Maybe you can introduce me to your new friends."

"Yeah, sure. Email me, and send me a picture of that painting."

"Sure thing!" I waved at the Rabbit as it sped off down the street until my arm hurt from being held up too long.

The phone began to ring in the kitchen. A moment later Charlie answered, "Hello? Yeah, um sure." Then shouting, "Bella! It's for you!"

I walked into the kitchen and took the phone from his hand. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," Lauren's sickeningly sweet voice replied. "We have so much to talk about! How was lunch?"

"Great, they're-."

"Actually, can we talk about something else?" She interrupted. I rolled my eyes. "Like, I don't know. Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Everything!"

I breathed into the phone, "Well he's handsome and smart, like you said. He plays the piano and writes his own compositions and won't eat meat."

"A vegetarian? Ooh, that's sexy. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, and he said he's not looking." Poor Edward, he should be hiding now that Lauren wants to put her claws on him.

"That's because he hasn't seen me. Hey, Bells. Do you think you're up for a shopping trip? I need a new outfit for tomorrow and Jessica's busy."

Well, I had nothing better to do: homework I could put off till later, and Charlie would probably order pizza. The Blacks were gone and as far as I know we aren't awaiting another visiter. "When?"

She squealed into the phone. "I knew I could count on you. You're my best friend, Bella! I'll pick you up in a half hour." And then the line disconnected.

Sighing, I put the phone back on the hook and marched up to my room, yelling out to my dad: "Going shopping dad! The Pizza Place number is on the fridge for you, incase I'm not home in time."

Once inside my room I pulled out a pair of low rise jeans- my better-than-casual-pants look- a pretty blue baby doll and some flats. Going out with Lauren usual meant dressing up; because she liked to attract the eyes of the public, so doing the same was inevitable. To ease my discomfort I powered up the little boom box and put in my Debussy mix CD. My favorite, _Clair De Lune_, played first and I hummed along to the tune as brushed out my hair. "Mmm-hm…mhm…mmmm."

Maybe it was my mistake, but when brushing turned to changing CD's and singing into my brush, I swear I saw a pale face flash appear and disappear- just as fast as it came- outside the bedroom window. 'Knock it off, Isabella' I told myself. 'Remember what happened this afternoon? Just static…'


	5. Chapter 5

**The Coveter**

**5**

**Alice**

Just like in my vision she was leaning bored-like against some clothing rack in the mall. It took me awhile to find the store, but since I was an experience shopper, they were eventually tracked down. Her outfit was simple and not too daring, simple jeans and a babydoll. I had to commend the flats, however, seeing many visions already in which she tripped. Heals might be too much to handle at the moment, but I am more determined than most people. Perhaps it's a second gift.

I busied my hands fingering through a rack of horrendous black silk blouses while casually eyeing to where Bella stood. She didn't expect a thing. Now was my time to act.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, skipping over to her. "How amazing that I should find you here! Do you like this store?"

She jumped back from me in surprise. "A-Alice. Hello." She blushed and cleared her throat. "No, um, this store isn't really my style."

"Phew," I dramatically wiped a hand across my forehead. "Me either, I thought for a moment…" and then faked a shudder. I started giggling and she laughed with me. "You know, since we both don't like this place, what do you say we make like a tree and leave?"

She sighed. "I would love to, Alice, really. But I'm with Lauren and she's in the changing rooms right now, so…"

"Laurens your ride," I stated rather than making a question. I should've known; I should've questioned how she happened to be here. After all, Isabella didn't seem to be much of a shopper.

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck. "But you can always stay with us if you'd like. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh! I _would_ love to! But first, lets convince Lauren not to buy those pants she's coming out in. I don't particularly like her, no offense if you do; but no one deserves the humiliation of _that _outfit." I whispered. The other girl was still too far away to hear us. So I didn't have to worry.

Bella's eyes showed laughter but I knew she wouldn't speak that way about her friend no matter how much they disagreed. That was one thing I liked about her- her faithfulness. She reminded me so much of Edward it was scary. Both took the blame for everything, both had great taste in music, both had doubts about themselves, and both would rather take the bullet for one of their friends- a very admirable characteristic. However, only one would really be taking a risk in that field.

"Hm, Lor," Bella stirred me from my thoughts. "I'm not sure about those pants. Maybe we should stay away from hot pink… and tight… you like like, um…"

"A highlighter," I filled in. Lauren just glared at me. "Besides, Edward likes blue much better. It's his favorite color. I think it would be very becoming on you, Bella," I said with a wink. She blushed darker but Lauren reddened with anger.

"Isabella has always looked better in red, don't you?" Lauren sneered to her friend.

"Sure," Bella looked away clearly uncomfortable.

We walked as a trio out of the department store as soon as Lauren had changed back into her rather risqué Minnie skirt. Inside my head I was sticking my tongue out in disgust. If poor fashion sense was a disease she definitely caught it. Just because you think you can flaunt what you got doesn't mean you should, or could. _Wow, Alice that should be a proverb!_

I followed my new friend around the next store and eyed the sweater her fingers lingered over as we walked by. "Oh, Bella? Don't you like this one?" I asked while holding it up in a lovely shade of deep blue. Her taste was infallible. I loved the squared neck and fake pearls dotting around the bottom of the form fitted sleeves.

Her eyes appraised the sweater, then admitted ashamed, "It's lovely, but I really can't afford it." Lauren looked smug at this fact; I never saw a worse friend in my existence. I began to see why. Bella was, without doubt, the prettier in both looks and attitude in the pair. In a new light, when Bella would actually look self assured, she would outshine even her friend's jealousy.

Thinking of this I contributed my own grin. "So what? Try it on anyways, it'll be fun. I promise. I'll find something, too." I turned around and randomly grabbed a stripped shirt off a shelf and raised it for the others to see.

Not to be defeated, Lauren selected an expensive pair of jeans from the circular rack beside her.

"There, come on, Bells." I looped my arm through hers and tugged her into the changing rooms, shoving her into a stall as softly as I could and throwing the sweater over top of the door. "Come out and show us when you're done." Within a few minutes she creaked open the door and inches out slowly. And did she look gorgeous! Bella was a bit like Rosalie, both being beauties as humans. But Isabella had a different type of beauty than Rose: Rose's being in-your-face and Bella's being more of a mystique type.

"That shirt makes you look fat," Lauren sneered right off the bat.

Bella shrunk back and shuffled her feet. I rushed to her defense. "I disagree. Your much too thin, anyways. Look in the mirror, you look fabulous!" She did so and her shoulders unclamped at the vision before her. She took some time to admire herself, obviously never seeing herself in anything more than a tee shirt. Plans of putting her into a designer dress for prom this year started to flood my head.

Suddenly she slumped again. "It's way too expensive."

I instantly piped up. This was my queue. "Don't worry about it; I'll buy it for you. Like a gift. You can't leave this in the store, now. This sweater was meant for you!"

Again, the blush. "I can't let you buy this for me, Alice."

"Fine, then let me buy it for myself. Because if you don't wear this sweater tomorrow it will surely kill me." Ha, like a sweater could kill me. _Oh no! Not the sweater of doom. And lo'! It's double knit! Nooo! _I'll have to bombard Edward with these thoughts later. They're too hysterical to resist.

She sighed in defeat and I squealed, followed by a hug. "Thank you, Bella! You're the best!"

Lauren cleared her throat and I rolled my eyes. "I'll try mine on now, thank you."

After we made our purchases in that store we soon moved onto a few more, and with more puppy eyes and pouts I convinced Bella to let me buy her more things. She felt imposing letting me buy her things, but I told her it was a thank you for our friendship, and she should get used to it. "More shopping trips are coming in the future. I can guarantee it. I always spoil my friends. It's my specialty." To which she replied with a groan. Even if the subject made her uncomfortable I was happy to have her listening to me instead of Lauren. I had a growing suspicion that Lauren was the weight holding Bella down.

"Alright, who's hungry?" I chimed. Both heads snapped up and I knew that answer. "Okay. Frozen yogurts on me!" Not much later we three sat at a sterile plastic booth spooning our yogurts. I barely touched mine, hopefully that would go unnoticed.

The little cell phone started to ring in my purse and I raised a finger to pardon me before answering it.

"Alice?" I recognized the voice.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" The other two looked up from their food to gaze at me.

"Jasper misses you, and because of that, we all do. Could you come home soon? I'm so depressed…" I interrupted his rant with my laughter.

"That's too funny. Tell him I'll be home in a few hours and that I'm sorry." He swore under his breath. "Cheer up. You'll never guess who I found at the mall?"

"Who?" He was disinterested by his tone.

"Isabella Swan and Lauren Mallory. Isn't that great. Bella and I found lots of lovely clothes, and we're just sitting down at the food court."

"Bella?"

"Oh, have a crush on some one do we?"

He growled. "Fine, bye, Alice. I'll tell Jasper."

"Wait-." The line went dead. I sighed and replaced the phone in my purse.

"Is that Kate Spade?" Lauren practically screeched. Bella covered her ears and I flinched.

"Um, yeah. My sister bought it for me on my last birthday. We took a trip to London that year-."

"London!"

"Money is not the issue in my family." I said plainly wanting to ignore Lauren's gaping. "So, Bella. Have you ever traveled?"

Bella was still collected, unlike her friend. I reasoned she was so uncomfortable around money that she just learned to ignore it. "Yeah. No where as impressive as that. But my mom, Renee, lives in Arizona. I stayed there for a summer and then helped her move into her new house in Florida. She tends to like warm climates. Me too, but I could never leave Charlie like that. He and I are more alike than my mom, and I think it would hurt him so much if I moved in to live with them. It's still awkward with him about the divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents I mean." Sincere friends are always, well… sincere.

"It's alright. It used to be a sore spot, seeing as though I'm the real reason behind the split. But I don't mind so much now. They were never really meant for eachother."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, besides the obvious arguing, Renee was into the 'finer' things in life; like large beach houses and plasma screen televisions. Charlie prefers to keep things to a minimum and save the money for the future, like my college fund. It's not much, but I appreciate it. Usually my paychecks go into savings, too."

"So you've thought a lot about college?"

"No, not really. But I'd like to leave this small town on a mission. I can't stand it here sometimes. I get restless. I want to think there's something else out there, something better, and just for me. Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"No, not at all," I gave her a genuine smile. Bella was truly fascinating. A rarity of her kind, too.

"You never told me this, Bella," Lauren complained while scratching the bottom of her cup for whatever was left of her meal.

"I didn't think you'd want to know," Bella replied simply and scooped out the last bit of yogurt from her container. I barely touched mine, but neither seemed to notice.

"Anyone want my yogurt? I'm not really hungry," I asked.

"No thank you. I'm trying to watch my weight. You don't get a figure like this without the effort," Lauren boasted, running a hand down her side. If you ask me she was skinny but a little too.

Bella seemed bashful asking, "Can I have it? I'm still a little hungry."

"Of course, Bella. Nothing like _low fat_ yogurt," I made a mention of the low fat, "to fill you up. I love this stuff, and I'd have swallowed down three or four if I didn't just eat before I came." With that said, Bella was hesitant no more. I watched happily as she ate a second helping. Edward would like to know I watched over his little human like so. Of course, he would never admit the 'his little human' part, however, it is true. I knew my brother like I knew the future. And that's saying something.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Coveter**

**6**

**Jasper**

"Alice, you're back! Oh, thank goodness!" I cheered while scooping up my love into a tight embrace. Happiness radiated throughout the air via me.

"Finally," came the muffled sighs of the family members distributed in the house.

Alice giggled in my arms and stretched and wiggled upwards until she could kiss me lightly on the cheek. "I've been gone for three hours, Jasper! Did you have to torture the family? I said I was coming back."

"Yes, but-."

"Enough," She commanded. I had to admit it was doubtful I was the one wearing the pants in this relationship. But Alice had saved me from what I am, and for that I am indebted to her, and also in love with her. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Alice. Except leave, that is. More painful that the vampiric urges to kill a human would be the separation between one sad Jasper from his mate.

She rolled her eyes and giggled again. "I love you, and always will. No worries. Nothing could ever make me leave. Except for a shoe sale in New York, but I'd eventually come back. And then you'd be pouting with Emmett because Rose would want to come to… Come on and put me down; I want to show you what I've bought."

I dropped her made didn't break contact with her eyes until she saw me wiggle my eyebrows. "I like the sound of that."

She chuckled and smiled devilishly, and then was gone in a blur. "Catch me if you can, Jazzy," echoed in the house. With a fresh wave of excitement I darted off to find her.

**Bella**

The day has been so very long, and I am so very tired. But I just have to keep my eyes open for a minute longer on this trigonometry problem. Ugh! I absolutely abhor math class! Stupid homework, stupid teacher- who I hate for just existing and teaching that class, and stupid shopping trip. If Alice and Lauren hadn't egged me on, I would've been home and taking a shower right now, instead of staying up till late at night trying to solve one crappy equation.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and produced a slip of paper Alice had given to me with her number, and my cell phone. I dialed the number quickly. If she hadn't insisted on visiting that other wing of the mall- resulting in another hours worth of shopping- I wouldn't have this issue. I figured she could share in my misfortune, just for a little bit.

"Hello?" Someone asked, but it wasn't Alice. She must have given me the home phone instead of her cell phone. Well, this could be awkward.

"Uh… this is Bella Swan. Is Alice there?"

"Oh, hey Bella. It's Edward, remember me?" His smile could be detected even through the receiver. "I guess my sister got to you at the mall. But I'm sorry to say that she's asleep right now and wont be able to answer the phone."

"Oh," I said put out.

"Is there anything I can help you with, maybe?"

"Maybe… do you have Mr. Fuller for math class?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I need help on the last question for tonight's homework." I blushed for what I was asking. I was asking the incredibly smart Edward Cullen- smart from what I'd seen in Biology today- for help on my homework. I couldn't help but feel a little stupid and insignificant at the moment.

"Sure, just let me find it." I heard the phone be put down and not a moment later was it picked back up. "The last one you said?"

"Yeah, do you… well of course you do…"

"What was that?"

"Do… you, um… get it?"

"Sure do. You see…" And I listened to his voice instruct me on how to correctly solve the equation. He had to repeat some parts several times when I lost focus listening to his voice. It was very disconcerting, but he had a rather pleasant voice. I wondered what he sounded like when he sang…

"Bella?"

"What? Uh… yeah, I'm here."

He chuckled at the other end of the line. "I asked if you got the right answer I've been repeating over the phone for um… two minutes?"

"Oh," I was thoroughly embarrassed, now. "Just a moment." I scanned over the completed problem, then replied, "Yep. Thanks for the help and I'm sorry for keeping you up, but I really just cant get the hang of this math thing. It's my least favorite subject."

"Really?" He actually seemed interested the direction our conversation was going. "What's your favorite?"

"Oh, um, I guess art class. One of my family friends, Rachael Black, she really got me into the whole art thing. She's majoring in art at the Washington University this year."

"Art? Well I guess you already know I'm a big fan of music class."

"Of course, piano master." Edward was surprisingly easy to talk to. I think it had to do with his amazing voice. 'Stop that' I scolded. 'Remember, neither of you are looking?'

He laughed into the receiver. "Yeah, yeah. And I haven't forgotten my promise to play for you."

"Oh, that," my face was on fire from all the blushing this night brought.

"Yes, that. You'll have to come over here. I'm sure Alice would be excited about that. I prefer playing on my baby grand in the house."

"Wow, a baby grand!"

"Esme bought it so I could play for her at my own leisure. Of all my family she enjoys my playing the most." His voice seemed to be thoughtful then, like he was thinking of a good memory. He probably was.

"And you enjoy playing the piano?"

I brought him out of his reverie. "More than school work, that's for sure. I also like looking through my CD collection. I've been collecting them since I can remember. Maybe you'd want to see that too?"

"Sounds great."

"Tomorrow, after school?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow before school so you wont have to leave your truck in the student's parking lot."

"Can't I drive to your house?"

"Well, if you want to drive behind me, I don't think your truck could handle that. I drive kind of fast," he sounded proud of that fact. "And even if I gave you directions I don't think you could find the house. Sometimes I even have trouble with that. The driveways almost hidden in the trees."

"Sounds beautiful, and kind of secretive."

"It is," again, I could practically hear the smile. "You'll like it."

"Bells? You still up?" Charlie called outside my door. "Get some rest kiddo. You've got school tomorrow, remember?"

"Okay, Dad!" I yelled back. Returning to the phone I apologized, "Sorry, Edward. I've got to get off the phone now. Sleep and all that, you know?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I know. I'll tell Alice you called."

"Thanks and bye. See you in the morning."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and put in on the bed stand. Too tired to change, I drifted off to sleep on top of the coverlet of my bed in my jeans and shirt. My hair would be a rat's nest in the morning, but who cared? Because of Edward, he had made my night. Satisfied, the dreams came easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Coveter**

**7**

**Bella**

"Have a good day at school, Bells," Charlie said, giving me that handsome crinkly-eyed smiled I've always known him for.

"Thanks, Dad. Remember I'm going to a friend's house after school? But I should be back to make some dinner. I'll have my phone with me, so if you need to call me-."

"I get it, already! You've told me at least seven times already. Just go have a good day at school already. Sheesh. Your old man has to get to work, too, you know."

"Sorry," I smiled and waved to him as I walked out the door. Edward's silver Volvo waited for me in our driveway, like a rose among thorns. Nothing that extravagant could ever fit in with our simple house. It would just be an aberration in the setting. But, no matter the look of my home I just couldn't see any of the Cullens driving anything less than an expensive or sports car. Possibly, no wait… definitely both; an expensive sports car. That's it.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward greeted warmly, watching me struggle with my seatbelt. Stupid thing was being so stubborn this morning.

"Um, it's stuck," I flushed, embarrassed.

"Here," he said reaching over to grab the buckle and straps from me. "I can help." While he snapped in the seatbelt I was aware of how close he was and sat as straight as I could in my position. I shivered when his hand accidentally touched mine near the belt buckle. His fingers were unnaturally cold, but very smooth. Warding off unneeded thoughts that I couldn't reason out why they were there, I thought of those very fingers gracing the baby grand's keys of the piano Edward had mentioned over the phone last night. I admit it would be an attractive sight. I've never seen someone play the piano up close in my life- except for Renee, but she wasn't very talented with it.

Finally finished with the torture of my safety belt, he proceeded to make a very sharp 'U' turn out of the driveway. Even after we had secured me in the seat, I still didn't feel safe in the Volvo. He must have noticed my nails threatening to puncture the sides of the leather seat for he chuckled.

"I drive a little fast," he confessed.

"A little?" My voice cracked. The speedometer was more than a hundred miles per hour. "Edward Cullen," I said, quite shaken. "I was raised to abide the laws, and I have half a mind to write you a ticket myself."

"I think your hands are incapable of that at the moment," he said smiling smugly.

I huffed and relaxed my arms so I wouldn't have muscle strain when we arrived at the school, which we would probably be at within a minute at this rate. "Do you always drive like this?" I breathed, trying not to get motion sickness looking out the passenger's window.

"Bella," Edward said warily. "You're face is getting a sickly pallor. Are you alright?"

"Maybe if you would slow it down a little bit I-I," I clutched at my stomach as it lurched with the car. He had cut the engine and was now running around the outside of the car to open my door.

"We're here, Bella. Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? I didn't know? Are you alright? Do you feel sick? Where does it hurt?" I avoided his questions and pushed him aside so I could leap over to the side of the lot. I was hoping he would take the hint and give me a minute, however- unfortunately- Edward had other plans. It was a bit embarrassing, but I was thankful for him as he held my hair out of my face while I wretched.

I wiped my mouth clean with my hand and gagged from the horrible taste of my bile. "I apologize for that. I must have grossed you out. I'll be fine now. My breath may smell horrible all day, but other than that, I think I'll live."

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to make you sick. It's just a habit, you see. I'm sorry, so, so very sorry for what I did-."

"You didn't do anything, Edward. It's nobody's fault. I get motion sickness, that's all. Don't fret over it."

"I insist on walking you to class, even so." The pain was still in his eyes, and I felt horrible for being the one to put it there.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I spat at the ground one last time to remove the bitter flavor and stepped onto the blacktop and out of the grass. He still followed me, despite my assurances. I clicked my tongue, annoyed at his over chivalrous behavior, and started to walk faster. Thinking I had my footing was a mistake as I tripped over a pothole and toppled over headfirst to the pavement.

"Bella," I heard Edward exclaim before he caught me. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little woozy. Perhaps I should take you to the nurse and get you looked at."

I started laughing at his expression of confusion and worry. "You've got it all wrong. Hasn't anyone told you? I'm the biggest klutz on campus. It happens. Once again: not you're fault."

He shook his head. "You are amazing, Bella. Yet, I can't quite trust you to get to your first class unbroken, for some odd reason." He scooped me up into his arms and walked, carrying me bridal style. "I wonder why that is?" he smirked.

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled at him. "You put me down this instant! I can get to the math building without your assistance! Stop… Now!" He paid me no heed and we were soon attracting the attention of any student in the parking lot. Giving up all hope of freedom I sat grumpily in his arms and drummed my fingers along his shirtsleeves with impatience.

"Bella's Math Room: Building Three." He announced, setting me down. Immediately after finding contact with something solid under my feet I punched him in the stomach, _hard_. In the end it was my hand throbbing and not him.

"Damn, Edward! You're abs are like, _rock hard_!" I cried out.

"Yep," he said, showing off with a stretch so his shirt lifter and you could see the bottom of his toned stomach. Any other girl might have swooned then, but I was in such an aggravated mood that I just stormed off to the door.

"Bye, Bella! See you later!" He called out, grinning hugely. I fumed. Stupid Edward, Stupid legs, Stupid fast driving idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Ugh!" I groaned and crashed into a desk, rolling off the top and landing in an awkward position in the adjoining chair. "Ugh," I said again, this time much quieter.

"Bella?" Someone was poking me in the shoulder. I adjusted my posture so I could see them. Lauren. Figures. And next to her is Jessica. "What did Edward mean by 'see you later'? Are you sitting with them in lunch, again?" Judging by her tone she was not happy.

"I don't know; maybe. I only know that he invited me to his house after school, today. He's going to show me his piano and music collection. And I agreed, thinking it would be fun, but now I don't think so. That butthead had to carry me all the way to class this morning and just laughed when I punched him in the stomach." I put on a sour expression and leaned back in my chair.

"He what? He carried you to class?" Jessica gasped, putting a hand to her lips. "Oh… my… god. And you touched him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jess. Unfortunately, being held and punching someone does require touching."

"But you can't go to his house after school," Lauren declared.

I sat up now on the defense. "And why ever not?"

"Because," she whined. "You know I'm going to ask him out, so you can't interfere. I don't want him seeing any other girl. You know how much I like him; and I don't want you meddling with his emotions."

"First off, Lor. Edward's not looking for a girlfriend; secondly, we're only friends, and that's the way it's going to remain. Finally, you don't know anything about him, so how much can you really like him?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she quipped, "Like you know him any better."

I almost laughed at the stupidity of my friend. "I've talked to him several times before. In fact, when I went to call Alice last night he answered and we had a lovely conversation for about an hour. Right… I don't know him at all."

Jessica, who was still as excited as ever, asked, "Why did he carry you to class?"

"Students, please take out last nights homework and your notebooks, and we'll begin our lesson." Mr. Fuller proclaimed to the class whilst writing the first set of notes on the chalk board.

"That boy drives like a maniac," I whispered to them. "I took one look out the window and I got some serious motion sickness. He was apologizing non stop, even when I told him I was fine. And then he 'insisted' on walking me to class. However, when the usual klutzy me tripped over a pothole, he picked me up and carried me across the parking lot! And he wouldn't listen when I told him to put me down."

"So you punched him in the stomach?" continued Jessica in the same hushed tones.

"Yeah. And he is built! If my hand doesn't stop swelling I'll need to go down to the nurses for an icepack."

"How did this happen again?" Lauren inquired in a voice almost to low to be audibly.

"Oh, he drove me to school. I must have forgotten to add that."

"He did what?!" Lauren screeched, sending a whole class full of eyes in her direction. The teacher paused from what he was writing and glanced our way and glared.

"As I was _saying_…" Mr. Fuller began again.

I blushed and shrank down in my chair, just hoping that some miracle would come and Lauren would glare at someone else, Jessica would stop her gaping, and my fellow seniors would stop with their curious stares. _Stupid, stupid, idiot, Edward. _

**Edward**

I still felt so guilty about this morning that I listened into the thoughts of the students' in Bella's math class. I sincerely wished I could hear her own mind so I would know for certain if she forgave me, but it was not so.

_Did Bella mention Edward Cullen?_ Some one pondered.

_Who did what?_ Another questioned.

Finally I came across two pairs of thoughts, closest to Bella that seemed to be shouting at me.

_No way! I can't believe her! She totally likes Edward! She'll steal her from me. And she was supposed to be my best friend! _ I presumed that was Lauren Mallory, the only girl in Forks high who was as vain on the inside as she was outside. Her thoughts warmed me, oddly. 'Bella likes me? In what way?' But I can't trust these thoughts. If only they were Bella's, then I could be certain.

'Sure she likes you this way, Edward? But what about the monster inside- would she like that?' I told myself. 'I think not.'

And then the other train of thoughts. _I am a little jealous. She rode in Edward's car! If only he liked me that way. He must seriously be in love with Bella. Maybe Mike will see that too and then he'll ask _me_ to the prom. I hope so. I hope Lauren gets crushed, too. She's been putting me down for one too many years. Wow, I wonder when they'll kiss._

I shook those hectic thoughts out of my head. I am a monster. Monsters don't love, at least, not humans. We could hurt them, especially innocent and sweet humans like my Isabella. I would never hurt her. Never. Why am I torn in two, then?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Coveter**

**8**

**Emmett**

_Edward has a date! Edward has a_date_! Edward has a daaaaaate! _

Edward growled and swung his arm at me but missed just as I ducked down. 

_Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Edward looooves-._

A startling blow knocked the unnecessary breath out of my lungs and left a throbbing spot on my backside. 

_Ow!_

My brother chuckled as Alice stepped out from behind me. "Way to be mature, Em," She scolded. "Come on, Edward. Let's go find Bella before Lauren Mallory convinces her to sit with _them _today."

**Bella**

Lauren's arm was still linked with mine as it had been since she found me walking to the cafeteria, trying to act in a buddy-buddy way with me. Unsuccessfully I may add, because I knew Lauren would never attempt to pull something off like this if there wasn't something to her advantage. Without a doubt that leverage was Edward. 

I first spotted Edward loping after his sister just around the corner of the building and towards Lor and I; one would say he looked more like an angel in flight than human. Alice was the same in appearance but of a smaller height. Yet there was a definite difference. A difference I cannot put my finger on quite yet but had it pointed and ready just the same for when I could. 

Lauren's manicured nails pinched my skin in anticipation. Her free hand picked at the excess lint that suddenly appeared on her shirt, admired the cleanliness of her cork-healed pumps, and smacked her lips together to adjust her lip gloss. 

"Am I presentable?" She asked, raising her voice higher into what she supposed was a seductive tone. I winced at the nasally sound to it yet refrained from telling so to my friend for fear of insulting her.

"Fine… but you have one hair sticking out on your forehead."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Duh, that's so the guy can push it back. Don't you know anything about romance, Belly?" 

"Yeah, sure." Patronizing was due in this situation. Impatiently, I rubbed a hand through my hair to let my bangs fold back and out of the way. Looking like a shaggy dog to impress my crush was not a priority at the moment. Nerves about this afternoon started to kick in, finally, now that my agitation with Edward, whom I realized was just being courteous and humorous this morning, had ebbed.

I wish all three of us, the trio, were eight years old again. The simple times when boys had cooties and the only man you admired was your dad. Those were the days little girls splashed in puddles while not caring about dirtying their clothes. 

"_Duck… duck… duck… goose!" Mike jumped away from me as I stood ungracefully to chase him around the circle._

"_Ew! Mike picked a girl" one of the other boys sneered._

"_Get him, Belly!" Angela cheered me on. "Yeah!" This brought forth the competitive spirits in all my fellow classmates. _

"_Almost got you… Mikey…" I shrieked happily, followed by a giggle from my friends. My fingers were just barely grazing the hem of his tee-shirt. _

I missed the afternoons when I walked home in a group with the other little kids and our chaperone to find Charlie home early in the kitchen making one of my favorite peanut butter sandwiches for a snack. He would cut it so we each had a triangle and sit down to enjoy Friday night cartoons or whatever sports game we found first. 

"_Oh my gosh!" Lauren exclaimed in that squeaky childhood voice of hers that we all had at one point. "This guy I so gorgeous!" _

_Jessica and I leaned forward on the bed to see the man in Lor's magazine. Jessica's slipper slid off one foot and thudded to the floor before she stated bluntly, "Gah! He's ugly!"_

_I slurped from my juice box loudly and nodded my head in agreement. _

_Lauren sighed, looking longingly on the person's face one last time before flipping the page. The next picture significantly brightened her face. "Ooh! How about this one, girls?"_

_We all took one look, basking in the mutual feeling. Suddenly, we burst out in a cacophony of laughter. _

"_Girls!" Charlie groaned from downstairs. The bedsprings protested under his weight as the whole house echoed in the sound of his large form rolling over. "Turn out the lights and go to sleep!"_

"Bella!" Alice was suddenly in front of me. Her smile almost split her face in halves.

"Hi Alice… Edward," I returned the greeting with one of my own warm smiles.

"Come on," They said at the same time. Using one of their hands on each of my arms they pried me away from the clearly dejected Lauren. I wanted to halt the procession just for moment and run back to my friend. Her expression was so crushed and pained. I would've said to her then 'You know… that guy really was good looking.' Or whisper conspiratorially, 'I'll pick you to be _goose_ next.' 

If only it weren't for the glare she shot my when we she saw me starring out behind me. 

…Clearly a sign that the old days were gone. 

**Midnight Hikari: Thanks for your review! Someone takes my words to heart 3  
**


End file.
